


Two of a Kind and More Than a Street Kid Could Ask For

by yellow_canary



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27266593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_canary/pseuds/yellow_canary
Summary: Alex comes home to find Jo crying and they realize that they've both come a long way from where they were when they were kids.
Relationships: Alex Karev/Jo Wilson Karev
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Two of a Kind and More Than a Street Kid Could Ask For

**Author's Note:**

> Grey's was my quarantine show and I fell in love with Jo and Alex and I refused to live in cannon where he left her!

Alex slid open the door to the loft and undid the tie. All he wanted was to see Jo and wrap his arms around her. When he started working at Pac North, he didn’t realize he would miss Jo this much. He was used to seeing her on his lunch break and in between patients. Although they tried to at least see each other on their lunch break, he was lucky to get a call from her. Otherwise, it was eight to twelve hours before they saw each other.

He smiled as he rounded the corner to see her sitting on the bed, but when she turned to look at him he saw tears streaming down her face. She tilted her head and parted her lips, as the tears continued to fall down her cheeks. She had that painful expression upon her face that he knew so well, and it was heartbreaking every time he saw it. He dropped his briefcase immediately and crawled onto the bed, wrapping his arms around her waist. 

“Jo, what is it?” Alex asked as she put her head on his shoulder.

“I have two jackets,” Jo said with a slight smile as she held both of her coats in her lap.

Alex shook his head, not quite understanding why that was upsetting her, as he wiped away new tears that continued to stream down her face.

“I have two jackets, and a dozen pairs of shoes,” she said, gesturing to the line of shoes in front of her. 

“Yeah, and that’s… sad?” Alex asked as he just shook his head, clearly not understanding, but trying to sympathize with her. 

“You know that I bought this jacket online a couple of months ago,” Jo said, putting her hands on the Navy blue parka with a fur lined hood. “But it was too thick, and I got too hot on the days when it just rained. Yet, I kept it instead of returning it for the times when we go up to Leavenworth for Christmas or Canada in the winter.”

“Okay,” Alex said with a nod as he squeezed his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

“So instead I bought this one,” Jo said, referring to the dark green rain jacket she had purchased that week. “Now I have two jackets. Alex, I’ve never had two jackets before, not even when I was a resident. I always just had one jacket that I would wear for whatever, but now I have two. You know, and it’s the same with my shoes. I don’t have just one pair of shoes for a single occasion. I have several different pairs of boots, and high heels, and sneakers, and I can choose which one I want to wear, and I have two jackets.”

It was then that Alex finally understood. He nodded and kissed her forehead as she continued to cry. “I get it. It’s like when I bought two different colors of sneakers when I was a resident. I couldn’t decide what color I wanted, so I impulsively got both. At first, I panicked thinking it would break the bank, but when I realized it didn’t, I just sat there for a moment in awe.”

Jo smiled at his story and tucked her head against his chest as he rubbed her hand up and down her back. Jo got it, just like Alex understood her too because growing up Alex only ever had one jacket too. He had one winter jacket that he would wear regardless of the weather. If it got too hot, he would take it off, and it got too cold, he would put on a sweater underneath, but he was never able to afford two jackets until he got older. 

It wasn’t the big things, like a house or cars, that made them realize they were financially stable for the first time in their life. It was the little things like being able to afford two jackets. Jo took a deep breath as the tears finally slowed and he reached for a tissue, wiping under her eyes as she tilted her head and smiled up at him. It was the smile that she had for him every day when he got home from work, but he would never get tired of seeing her smile. She reached up to put her hand on his cheek and tilted his head down to kiss her. 

“Thank you,” Jo whispered against his lips, kissing him again.

“For what, you’re the one that bought the two jackets,” Alex said as he moved to lean against the headboard and pulled her into his lap. 

“It’s not that,” Jo said, shaking her head. “I mean it is, it’s just…”

Jo trailed off as she shifted in his lap and held the lapel of his jacket for looking up and smiling as she put a hand on his cheek again. “Thank you for not acting like it was weird that I was crying because I have two jackets.” 

“That’s because it’s not weird,” Alex said, shaking his head as he held her hips, grounding her against him as she fidgeted and squirmed in his lap. “You and I, we both grew up with nothing, and now that we have something, a multitude of it, it can catch us by surprise, that’s okay.”

“God, I love you,” Jo whispered as she settled in his lap and kissed him again.

Jo’s lips were soft, and she melted into him. It was sweet and Jo’s lips were his home. He was so happy to be there, holding her and kissing her. His heart swelled with love for her as she pulls back. He leaned back in and kissed her cheek, then her forehead again, if only because he could. 

“I love you too,” Alex said, smiling as her eyes sparkled in response. 

Jo leaned in to peck his lips before she turned around and leaned back against his chest. Jo stared down at her two coats and they both sat on the bed in silence. Just enjoying the moment for a little while. 

Growing up Alex never thought that he would have this. A wife, a house he owned, a job he loved, and enough money in the bank to not only afford life’s little luxuries but to feel like he was secure, He knew Jo felt the same. He knew that even if something did happen to him, Jo would be taken care of. He made sure of it. No matter how hard it was to work at a different hospital, he would spend the rest of the days making sure that she would be able to afford two coats. 


End file.
